Rahnawyn
Rahnawyn is an ancient nation founded thousands of years ago in the Dark Times. Its citizens are composed of wise and immortal elves. Its technology is growing fast and is becoming more revolutionary. It has fought one war, and decisively defeated the enemy. The elven citizens enjoy a freedom of high taxes. Rahnawyn's leader is Conuir, the first elf. Rahnawyn has no religion, for its people believe that there is no need in religion as long as you have a sense of faith. Literature and the arts are the main hobbies of the elves. The elven language is Sindarin, created by an elf named J.R.R. Tolkien in the First Age. The government of Rahnawyn is a Republic, which means it is ruled by the people. Its citizens are extremely smart and happy, and very wealthy. Elves are considered lucky to be born into this nation. The capital of Rahnawyn is Rivendell. History Rahnawyn has a rich and long history, long studied by all of the races. Its epic tales and exciting details have enthralled readers for thousands of years. It all began long ago... Creation In the Dark Times, Conuir was born to a man and an angel. Conuir turned out to be the beginning a new species, the elves. After many years of laughter and jokes, Conuir went into exile. Through the years, he became lonely. But on one fateful day, he met another elf named Galadriel. They eventually had thousands of children, in the land that had become known as Rahnawyn, and a nation was born. The First Age The First Age of Rahnawyn was a long and prosperous one, but it is the one most shrouded in mysteries. Its tales and legends have been all but forgotten by the citizen, but Conuir remebers it all... Sindarin In the beginning of the First Age, an elf named J.R.R. Tolkien was born. He was an extremely smart fellow, and he learned quickly. One day, he came to his father, Conuir, and noticed he was in distress. He asked his father why, and he replied "Our nation is in need of a language, to seperate us from the rest of the world. We need to be unique." So, little Tolkien began his work on the language, which he later called Sindarin. When he was finished, the elves learned it quickly, and it soon became the national language. This language is still used today, and Tolkien is now known as "The Little Cipherer". Government When Rahnawyn first began, it had no government except the ruling word of Conuir. As we all know, that is no good form of government. So, Conuir decided that he would hand his power over to the people of his nation, forming a republic. In this form of government, any one citizen had a right to make a suggestion. This made the elves very happy, and they approved this type of government. The Imperial Assault Alliance In the Dark Times, many nations were attacked mercilessly for the simple reason that they were rogues, not binded to any alliance. Such as Rahnawyn was a rogue, it needed to find an alliance, and quick. One chance day, Conuir met a man named Darth Andrew. Darth Andrew was the prime minister of an alliance called the Imperial Assault Alliance. Conuir saw that this alliance was legit, so he decided to join it. To this day, the citizens are loyal to the IAA flag. FOR THE IAA!!! The Second Age The Second Age was a time of misery and grief not just in Rahnawyn, but in many nations. Many traitors and bullies destroyed many nations, and thousands died in the process. It all began when... Crosbania On one normal day in the prosperous nation of Rahnawyn, all was quiet. Suddenly, hundreds of soldiers appeared in Rivendell! Luckily, since the city was prepared for an attack, it defeated the soldiers. But now they were at war! A nation named Crosbania of the Greenlandians had declared war on Rahnawyn for no apparent reason. Luckily, the IAA was there to back them up. It warned Crosbania that if any further action was taken, it would be attacked by the rest of the alliance. Meanwhile, back in Rahnawyn, the elves prepared for war. Almost all troops were sent overseas to attack Crosbania. But there forces were too strong! Almost all of the soldiers died courageously at this fateful battle. Rahnawyn was thrown into anarchy. And Crosbania attacked Rivendell again! This time they were unprepared, and much was lost in this battle. The next day, Rahnawyn sent 120 some troops against 300. Despite the odds, Rahnawyn won! The war was over, as the valiant troops destroyed all of Crosbania. darthclone: The Coup and the Fall From the official announcement by Darth Andrew- This was supposed to fly high when darthclone, the slime of the Cyberverse, accomplished his goal of bringing down this great alliance, the Imperial Assault Alliance. I, like so many others, never knew that when he created the Dark Empire Alliance, he didn't do it because he didn't like the direction we were going, but instead to bring us to our knees and consolidate us into his grand scheme. And on my part, I was blissfully ignorant. Even I didn't suspect that when he left, he planted a spy, his "cousin" caboose, who was really darthclone in disguise. Those members here who once belonged to the DEA can attest that once there, they were given lists of nations to attack soon. Those nations were members of the IAA. However, once the DEA merged with the IAA some time ago, darthclone's plot was put on hold. What could he do now? He attempted to become the Prime Minister in the elections, but soundly lost to Darth Andrew. So instead, he decided he needed funds to accomplish his goal. He applied to the NADC (while still seemingly a part of the IAA), became a member, and started pushing for an aid package of up to $200,000, even though his nation was well off. This worried the great leader of the NADC, Azure Mantle. But he didn't know why until Darth Andrew came to explain what had transpired in the prievous months. Some time before darthclone joined up with the NADC, a former member of the DEA turned IAA, cherounski, had attacked a few nations without the knowledge of the War Ministry. When the Quadruple Quad Council of Four learned of this, they were furious and wanted him to be immediately expelled from the alliance. However, Chimaera, the merciful Minister of Recruitment/temporary Minister of Foreign Affairs, said that only a banning of one week was needed. It was carried out, but cherounski began to complain to the Prime Minister about it via PMs on the Cyber Nations forums. He said that there was some plot to overthrow the IAA, and that he would reveal it if he was allowed back on the forums. Of course, Darth Andrew (the Prime Minister at the time) thought it was utter nonsense. But when he was skimming IAA member nations profiles in the game, he came upon Republic of Mandolor, darthclone's nation. It said that it was a member of the NADC. As things started to come together, the Prime Minister continued to believe further and further what cherounski had said. He and JZ-515 (who was forced to creat the flag at the top; he would also confirm cherounski's story) didn't want to take part in darthclone's plan, but didn't say anything for fear of darthclone attacking them. But he told this all to Darth Andrew, who was in utter shock. He told the Council of this, and went to the NADC and explained the situation to him. Now, we have arrived to Sunday, October 1, 2006. My fellow members, the IAA has just pulled through a most sinister struggle. No one could have ever forseen it, but once we did, decisive action was taken. Though darthclone has asked for peace, I doubt if we can ever give him that, after what he has done. He, along with his "cousin," have been banned as spys and traitors to the IAA. I would like to thank all those involved: cherounski and JZ-515 (you WILL be rewarded), for their heroic acts of telling the truth; Chimaera and Darth Alcroft, for advising me on what path I should take during these unexpected events; and the NADC, especially for Azure Mantle, who provided the cooperation I couldn't even dream of asking for. The Third Age The Third Age is the current age, and Rahnawyn is prosperous under the leadership of Conuir. Minister of Domestic Affairs Currently, Conuir is running for Minister of Domestic Affairs in the Imperial Assault Alliance. The Minister of Domestic Affairs investigates problems within the alliance. Aircraft Recently, Rahnawyn has acquired two aircraft, one fighter and one bomber. The military of Rahnawyn is now more powerful and able to protect its citizens. Military The military of Rahnawyn is a powerful mixture of tanks, soldiers, and aircraft that is growing and expanding every day. They protect the citizens of Rahnawyn, and keep Rahnawyn safe. The military is made up of three divisions, the Air Force, the Police Force, and the Armed Forces. The Armed Forces The Armed Forces of Rahnawyn is currently at a strong of 627 soldiers and 11 tanks. The Armed Forces go to war in war times, and protect the nation in peace times. A soldier is armed with a machine gun and 5 grenades. Category:Nations Category:The Imperial Assault Alliance